The adventures of Zazie chan
by Super Milk-chan
Summary: Okay, I really bite when it comes to summaries. Basically, Zazie breaks Middie's tea-cup and assumes he'll get in trouble. Rated R for language; just to be on the safe side, slight OOCness and incomplete(?). Okaay, thanks and kisses!


Heey! Okay. I don't know about this. I personally don't think its any good, but I guess I'll sorta leave that up to you's. Okaaay, kisses and thankies for attempting to read this thing! Muah!

Oh yeah. I don't own Trigun and all the other copyrighted stuff I may have mentioned here in this story thing. (coughs) Right. I'll leave now. (quietly leaves)  
  
Zazie was walking down the hall of the GHGs base/HQ/whatever, quietly singing to himself. "Hmm hmm hmmm.... 'I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, then I shout, tip me over, pour me out.' Damn kiddy shows. Get songs stuck in my head, whydoncha." Singing that song had made Zazie very thirsty and tea- craving, so he went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Dominique was in the kitchen making lunch. "Heey.. what's cookin', good lookin'?" Zazie asked. Dominique stared at him in disbelief. "Umm... pumpkin soup..." She answered. "Ewww!! Grossness!!" Zazie exclaimed. Dom sighed and went back to the soup. "What is it with kids and vegetables?" Zazie said nothing and filled up the kettle with water. Then he got a cup out of the cupboard. Dom turned and blinked at him. "Zazie?" "Hm?" "Are you making tea..?" "Yeah..." Dom stared at him. "You? Making TEA?!" It was Zazie's turn to stare. "So?" "Ehh.. don't get me wrong, there's no problem with that.. its just.. well.. do you even know how?" Zazie blinked and rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid." "I know that.. well, just be careful not to scald yourself when you pour out the water." Dom said and turned to the pot of soup. "I won't, I won't. sheesh." The kettle came to its boiling point and began to whistle. "What the heck!?!" he yelled and jumped back. He then turned to Dom and pointed to the kettle. "Is that normal!?" "Yes, Zazie. Do you want me to pour the water in the cup for you?" Zazie blinked. "Hell no! I'm not a kid!" He picked the kettle up and found it was a little on the heavy side. Dom smiled. "Are you sure you don't want help?" "Uh.. no." He lifted his cup and attempted to tip in the water. Dom smiled at him. "Just becareful to watch what you're-"She never finished her sentence and just as she was saying this, the kettle's weight bacame a little too much for Zazie's kid-like arms and he dropped it on the floor. Everything went silent as Midvalley's priceless porcelein tea cup went down with the kettle. "....Zazie...." Dominique began. Zazie just stared at the "priceless porcelein tea cup" lying in pieces on the floor. He was feeling every once of pride and dignity he had slowly seep out of him like the water which was dripping down the cupboard door's face. "Zazie... you were... why did you have to use that cup...?" Zazie finally blinked. "Uh... I'm um.... sorry!!" And with that he ran out of the kitchen, and all the way outside. "Zazie!" Dom called, buut, he was already outside.  
  
"Ah fuck it." He kicked the side of the house. "I spose now I'm going ta be in shit with pink shirt." Zazie could still feel the hotness clinging to his pale skin, and his dignity had escaped almost entirely. "I can't even pour a cup of tea with these arms. Its pathetic!" He kicked the house a little harder and walked along the path leading into the garden.  
  
Leonof and Chapel were sitting under a pine Do they have pines in Gunsmoke? I'm pretty sure they do. Um.. anyways... tree playing chess. "Checkmate! That's it, baby! Let's milk the cow!" Leonof looked up to see Chapel staring at him. "..Well... That was my first checkmate and... it's exciting that's all..." Chapel blinked and shuddered at the thought of Leonof getting 'excited'. "Yeah.. okay.." Zazie wandered out and into the clearing. "Huh? Oh, hey." He said unenthusiastically. "Hey." They both said in unison, not looking up from their game. Zazie was about to walk off when when Chapel called him over. "Oi, kiddo. Come here a sec, will ya?" Zazie sighed and walked over to them. "You any good at chess?" "Chapel! Don't ask him for help, that's cheating! Of coarse, a youngster like him wouldn't know first thing about this game." He gestured to the board. Zazie ignored Leonof and answered Chapel's question. "Uhh... no. I don't. but..." he picked up one of Chapel's pieces and moved it to the side a few times. The two old men gaped. "....Well... uh..." Chapel looked at Zazie in disbelief. "Th-thanks, kiddo...that was... a-amazing..." He blinked at his now won game. "You're a cheat, Chapel!!" Leonof yelled and stormed off. "Fucking sore loser." And Chapel got up and ran after him, yelling more abuse. "Heh. 'Fucking sore loser!'" Zazie laughed, imitating the two men's behaviour. Then he continued down the path towards the end of the property.  
  
The body of the small boy hung lifelessly over the back fence. He was thinking about what he was in for when he went back to that rather large house. "...I spose I could glue it back together... or hide it.. that's if Dom hasn't told him yet.." He let out a long sigh and sat down on the ground. "Maybe he won't care... I mean, he'll have to get over it... so maybe it just won't bother him..." Zazie blinked. "Agghh!! What the heck am I saying?! Of coarse he'll care!!" He stopped and looked round. to think of it... who am I talking too?" He remembered and counted on his fingers all the times he had spoken to only himself that day. "I must be going crazy or something. I mean.. talking to myself?" "You were talking to yourself? I thought you were talking to me.." Zazie jumped 5 feet in the air and his heart pounded against his chest. "..Wh-what th-the...?! The child's voice was shakey as he gaped at the man encased in white spikes sitting right next to him, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "E.G.?! Since when were you there..? Ehh.. that's creepy." He moved away slightly. "You're pretty rude, you know, kid. Anyways, I bin here longer than you." E.G. pouted. "Okay, fine." He got up to leave. "W-wait. You don't hafta go. Sit down and tell us what you're in for." "..Alright.." Zazie sat back down next to E.G. Mine. "..Well.. I was making a cup of tea and-"He was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter coming from the person next to him. "What is so funny?! What's wrong with tea?!" "There's nothing wrong with TEA... but you? And tea? Naahh..." He continued to laugh. Zazie sat in silence and looked the other way. E.G. noticed this and stopped. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry... but TEA?! That's for little girls and women!" He started laughing again. "Well if you think that's so funny," Zazie stood up. "I'll just-""Alright, look. I'm sorry. Siddown." "Anyways.. as I was saying, I made a cup of tea and dropped Midvalley's tea cup on the floor." "...You didn't." Zazie nodded. "...Whoohoo... shit, man. You're in for it." "Mhm." "Well listen. He'll prolly yell at ya and that, but don't worry about it too much." "Okay... why's that?" "Well, chances are he has a dozen more in case one breaks." "How do ya know that?" "Well," E.G. moved closer to Zazie and Zazie sat down. "Rumor has it that 2 years ago.. uh.. you know Rai-Dei?" Zazie nodded. "Well, Rai-Dei was walking down the hall and sorta mistook Midvalley's room for his-""How the Heck did he manage to that?" E.G. shrugs. "Dunno. And when he went inside..." "He saw the tea cups?" "No. He saw Midvalley drinking... " "What?" He paused. "Coffee!" Zazie stared. "So?" "Well, Rai-Dei was in a pretty bad mood at the time and-""Why?" "Heck, I don't know! Broken finger? Thong too tight? Anyways, needless to say that Rai was appalled at the sight of Middie drinking coffee; you know how the Japanese are with their tea, and apparently he actually tried to cut his head off wit his sword!" "Really?" "Ya. But Midvalley dodged and the dresser was cut open instead. Inside were 16 frilly tea-cups." "So what happened to Rai- Dei?" "He doesn't talk about it much, but I think he got in a lot of trouble." "Oh.." E.G. nodded. "Yeah. And I happen to know that he only ever dropped one of his cups that time when we had that problem with mice. Remember that?" "Yeah. I do." "Well, was nice talking to ya." E.G. stood up and dusted himself off. Zazie thought for a second before he spoke. "Hey, E.G.?" "What?" Zazie smiled a cute little 8 year old smile. "Thanks." "Um.. no problem.." E.G. said and started to walk away. Zazie suddenly remembered something else. "Um.. hey..." E.G. turned around. "Did Rai-Dei really try to cut Midvalley's head off?" "Nah. I made that up. The whole story actually." Zazie stared at him. "You made it UP?!" "Yeah. I was trying to make you feel better." Zazie's expression softened. "Oh. Well..." E.G. bent down so his face was level with the little blonde kid. "But I am a pretty good story teller, huh? I mean, I made that up off the top of my head." The man smiled. "Uh.. yeah. You're not bad."  
  
There. Now I can't think of anything else. I know that was pretty bad, but I'm generally pretty bad at writing fanfics. Oh well. Just like the old saying goes, if you haven't anythink nice to say, don't say it. Kisses! Oh yeah, and if I get enough reviews saying they like this story, I'll try to finish it but I'm stuck in writer's block... (sniffs) I'll try.


End file.
